The Affair
by Nephele1
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if the WWE had done the Affair storyline between Jericho & Stephanie?
1. Suspicions of Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the real people, Vince McMahon and the WWE do.  
  
  
"The Affair"  
  
Stephanie McMahon walked down the hall away from her and HHH's backstage room. She didn't want to be near him, quite honestly that idea didn't appeal to her at the moment and sighed.   
  
Spotting Chris Jericho, Stephanie's worried glance tried to go away as she approached him, seeing he was going to blurt out a sarcastic comment, she flickered her eyes from him to the nearest room which was for the medical unit.  
  
Once going in the door casually to make sure they weren't seen Stephanie McMahon eyed Chris Jericho sternly. "HHH . . . is figuring us out"  
  
"Are you sure he's getting suspicious?" Chris Jericho eyed Stephanie McMahon... well...McMahon- Helmsley.  
  
"A few weeks ago was the wedding anniversary Chris, besides me the only other girl I've seen him around is Trish he said he was showing her wrestling moves"   
  
"I'll believe that when Canadians stop playing hockey" Chris scoffed  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Chris this serious," She slightly laughed. And moved to sit next to Jericho.   
  
"He was giving me strange looks about the yellow roses," Stephanie eyed him speaking as Jericho opened his mouth in a start of protest.   
  
"I think he got suspicious just because I was playing mind games with him in that locker room"  
  
"You did, but I can play them right back with him"  
  
"I know you can I'm not doubting that." Chris slightly laughed.   
  
Stephanie glared at him slightly and whined. "Chris, will you just listen to me for one second?"  
  
"Okay, being serious for a moment, you're going to make Trips, the shame of the industry drop our 'tracks' " Jericho used his hands in quotation marks. "By saying what exactly?"  
  
Stephanie grinned evilly. "You'll see, and you just have to trust me"  
  
Chris scoffed. "Steph, whatever you come up with I normally want to go jump off a bridge after seeing especially if Trippie makes you come up with it that makes it ten times worse, not to mention he makes you look like a ho bag"  
  
Stephanie grimaced. "It's going to make him hate me, not that I could care too much of what he thinks about anything."  
  
Jericho nodded. "Who can? He's an arrogant person not to mention his nose or that he lacks in performance both in and out of the ring"  
  
" Okay. Okay. I get the point," Stephanie held up her hands to stop him. "Just trust me."   
  
"Alright," Chris sighed. "Do I need to help with anything in this little plan of yours?"  
  
"No, but all I need is for you stay in the back and let me handle it"   
  
He nodded, looking at her stand up.   
  
"I'd better get back before Hunter really notices that something's going on," She started toward the door and slightly turned around, smirking. "Oh and Chris"   
  
Jericho eyed her standing up, moving over to the door she was now about to open. "Yeah?"  
  
"Keep sending the flowers. I liked them"  
  
Jericho eyed her, smirking. "What else do you like?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her.   
  
"Well," Stephanie moved her head away from him evilly. "You for one"  
  
Jericho eyed her. "What's the second thing then?"  
  
Stephanie leaned in to kiss him and spoke before doing so. "This . . . " Then her mouth landed firmly on Jericho's lips as she then pulled away. "I'd better go . . . I'll see you in a while"  
  
Stephanie left out of the room as did Jericho . . . both with different agenda's . . . both going their separate ways but for how long? 


	2. Author's Note

Quick Authors Note: "The Affair" has been postponed until after 1st of febuary due to scheduling conflicts with a fanfic assignment for school that I got yesterday, my album via my agent and a few other things.   
The fanfic I'm working on for school is movie involved, I couldn't write a moral into a WWE fic unless it was totaly AU. So I stuck to a "Biker Boyz" idea I have in my head.. plot:   
"Stuntman" makes a bet with "Smoke" about the national bike racing championship (about how he's better, faster, ect) so Kid overhears the deal and the conditions are that if Stuntman wins he gets to be named "King of Cali" and runs the international bike ring that Smoke has thus letting blacks & whites mix on the drag racing turf and Smoke goes away. If Stuntman doesn't win then he and his group "Biker Boyz" have to retire from drag racing and never show again   
Moral:"Three may keep a secret if two are dead"  
And as far as the album goes.. I'm pushing the design dealine and I haven't recorded any tracks yet..   
Once again, I'm sorry to have to postpone this.. seeing how I was really looking forward to finishing the 2nd chapter this week. However, you can definatly expect an update any time after the first week in Febuary. I don't normally postpone things like this.. but I felt that it was nessecary to do so.   
~Maria 


End file.
